


for me

by kueb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, im embarrassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueb/pseuds/kueb
Summary: i can't let you go, kiss me one more time?





	for me

"Did you have coffee?" 

Tsukishima moved his head backward the slightest bit, his hand coming upwards to cover his mouth, "could you taste it?" 

Yamaguchi smiled, "no, I smelled it. I'm pretty sure you can ingest anything without me tasting it when I kiss you, weird how that works." 

Tsukishima's brows furrowed. His head dipped down to capture Yamaguchi's lips in a soft peck. Yamaguchi didn't allow the other to separate by wrapping his arms around his neck. A disapproving grumble sounded in his mouth. 

"I have to go," the blonde's voice was muffled against the other boy's lips. 

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi whispered. He pulled Tsukishima's body closer by the hips, moving his mouth more insistently. 

With a laugh, Tsukishima tore himself away. He covered his face while he chuckled, Yamaguchi wasn't sure if he was shielding his smile or his coffee breath. "I need to leave, Yamaguchi." 

Yamaguchi pouted, "one more." Tsukishima tilted down again, barely touching his lips to Yamaguchi's before pulling away. "okay, just one more," 

Tsukishima gave him another chaste kiss, then disconnected their bodies with a single step back. He didn't look Yamaguchi in the eye, "Okay—" 

"I want a better one," Yamaguchi whispered as he stepped forward, the distance between them closing once more. The freckled boy was dazed by the warmth of his best friend's mouth and the sudden hand tugging his hair. Tsukishima slowly slid his lips against the other, unplanned but skillful. Tsukishima then yanked Yamaguchi's head away from his with the hand that was previously stroking his hair. 

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Tsukishima smirked at Yamaguchi's frown. 

"My knees are shaking," Yamaguchi's voice caught in his throat. 

"Was it good?" 

"Very." 

The smile from Tsukishima couldn't be suppressed. He looked downward and took a few more steps to the door. He laid his fingers on the handle, "I'll see you later." 

Yamaguchi's face pinched, "Tsukki, Tsukki." They were stilled in a kiss without movement for presumably the last time. Tsukishima hadn't realized that his hand had slipped away from the door until he had to let go of a fistful of Yamaguchi's shirt. Yamaguchi smiled, "see you." 

The realization of the day to come, an _entire_ day without Yamaguchi in it caused Tsukishima to emit a sigh. The taller boy dragged his hands up Yamaguchi's chest until they both rested at the nape of his neck. His eyes that were framed with stars stayed locked onto one specific area on Tsukishima's face, it was a look that made him know that the other didn't want to be done yet. Tsukishima took this moment to memorize Yamaguchi's face as though he didn't already have it down to every spot, zit, and freckle. 

Tsukishima gave him one last peck, "sorry, last one. That was for me."

**Author's Note:**

> oh my gosh im so sorry that all i write is yamatsukki its a disease recommend me other losers to write about,,, but man i am feeling super sentimental so i had to get something down. im really bad at writing physical affection, there is like 0% of it in my other fics i am a dialogue kind of person but this was fun i guess. thank u for reading!!!


End file.
